User talk:Nidek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Europe1400 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Favicon 1.ico page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Feel free to leave a message. Something, anything... 23:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) XML data available I know you're the defacto master of this wiki, so I'll ask you about this. I've made a fairly comprehensive XML file that covers the trades, workshops and items. It's about 98% complete in that I'm missing some of the item descriptions because they were perpetually out of stock in the market. It is possible that the XML file could be used with XSLT to produce decent descriptions of all of the trades, workshops and items. I don't know what's the best way to make that happen or keep the XML file updated. I made the XML file with the intent of making a Java applet that could be embedded on a webpage to allow anyone to explore the data. At this point the data is complete enough that I can start on the applet. Kirmeo 19:45, November 15, 2010 (UTC) XML data This is the information for each item: *Title - localized name *Description - localized long text *Market category *Retail price - called Normal Purchase price in game *Wholesale price - called Normal Retail price in game *What trades can gather it, if any. *If it is produced in a workshop: **What trade makes it **What workshop makes it **Cost before cost savings **Time for one worker to produce one item before speed-ups **Ingredients with quantities *If it is an artefact: **The duration time **The cooldown time The times are entered as one or two numbers with a scale, just as its displayed in the game. Its easy enough to convert it all to seconds, if that makes it easier elsewhere. As I said, I don't have 100% of the information, but its getting closer. I'm missing the description of Thief's Ring and all of the workshop abilities like Alchemist's harvesting. The great thing about having the data in this format is how easy it is to transform it into another format like a csv spreadsheet. All I have to do is write up a little code to spit it out. Kirmeo 20:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Need a wordmark? I'm not sure if you're a primarily Monobook admin, but if you need an Oasis wordmark made, just put in a request at w:c:logocreation:Logo Request. --Fandyllic 19:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :I could also make you a new Monobook logo. Your current one doesn't seem to fit right (looks like it was made for Monaco). I'll probably make a wordmark at the same time, but only if you want me to work on a Monobook logo. And really, it's no problem. I like making logos for wikis. --Fandyllic 01:01, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I made some logos anyway. It was quick. ;For Monobook : ;For Oasis : --Fandyllic 07:38, December 14, 2010 (UTC)